Masters visit the hosts
by Zorrashi
Summary: Turns out; that Lambadelta and Bernkastel have two pieces of furniture in the world of Ouran! These two furniture are Tamaki the king and Kyoya the dark lord! Meager one-shot. complete. Rated K plus for the mention of semi-disturbing themes.


"All right guys! In a few short moments, the host club shall open for the first time today! Now, we have taken a long break from this work so that we may accommodate to Haruhi's absence for a family emergency-" There was a silence as Tamaki once again contemplated on the recent family tragedy that had befallen Haruhi's family; a really really really distant cousin just recently died from ammonia, and as a result, Haruhi was away attending the funeral (for whatever reason). The club understood the value of personal space in a time like this, even with the dead person in question never even saw Haruhi anyway, especially when in a time on mourning. However, instead of consoling her in person, they all agreed upon 1,000 bouquets of purple/blue Hyacinths to be sent to her commoner dwelling-each.

But regardless, the silence of the absence of Haruhi was greatly affecting the overall mood of the club, which is what lead to the 3 week refusal to open the host club on school days, and the current silence that was now plaguing the king of charm…the red-haired twins just stayed silent along with him….

Oh, what they would give to have Haruhi lift their spirits upon her very presence here…

A few more moments passed before an inquiry by Kyoya was made, regarding the absence of customers "That's odd, with the opening of the Host Club from a long break, I expected customers to be rushing in by now. Did we not spread the word out enough?" He adjusted his glasses as he inspected the mahogany grandfather clock upon the 1800 English era themed room.

The room was all set up for the time of eloquent and graceful court of England; complete with the lavish poofy silk chairs and sofas, the intricately carved tables, the mosque paintings on the wall, and their costumes of the English era. This scene however, was more reserved a bit, the colors being more of a professional allure with shades of purple, green, and blue. With the romance that often comes with that century, he expected girls to be raving about the theme…..and he even spent extra money on the fine china tea sets….. he readjusted his tie.

All of a sudden, a loud, child-like voice, shrill with excitement said "Do not worry Tamaki! Here is your precious Haruhi! Now, tend to me!" through the expensive doors came a little girl, clad in an all pink dress adorned with hot pink bows and a jack-o-lantern face attacked to an area near her waist, complete with a matching light pink hat that matched her dress as it highlighted her short light blond hair and amber eyes "I, Lady Lambadelta, is here as one of your only customers!" She raised her hand up to the sky at the proclamation, trying to make an excellent scene without the use of her paranormal abilities…what is more intricately cleverly cute and awesome than that!

Kyoya then wished he went with the 'Candy-Alice Dream' theme instead of this, but relaxed upon hearing the last proclamation she said.

The majority of the club stared for a moment, wondering what a child like her, was doing here. But that was short lived before they heard the boss exclaim "Oh Haruhi! I missed you so much!"

They turned around to gaze upon the scene of Tamaki embracing the said girl- I mean, guy- who was already clothed in similar garb akin to theirs. No one questioned upon her arrival to the room, but instead followed the lead of the first man in their own fashion, smothering Haruhi with questions, compliments and the like as Kyoya merely welcomed her arrival, then stared back at the girl who was now precariously positioning herself on one of the couches.

She had a playful smirk upon her face, patiently waiting for them to stop dotting the girl who was pretending to be a guy.

Kyoya bid her a smile and said "I will make sure that Tamaki will come to you soon Lady Lambadelta, no one in this room would dare ignore a woman in need of some good tea and some fun…..but I must ask, you said you were 'one of' the only customers, may I inquire then, upon who the other guest is?"

The twins, aborting their attention to Haruhi for a mere moment asked in monotone, "How do you she's one of the 'only' customers? I'm sure others will start rushing in ANY time now." They both stared at the same door of which she entered, only to find that it was not bursting open—no matter how long they stared.

Tamaki stood up from his former position, now gaining that 'charming' air around him "It does not matter if any more women come in, we are to tend to whomever in inside already. Now let us do our jobs." A pause occurred as Tamaki dusted off his shoulders and readjusted his long coat.

He appeared at Lambadelta' s side with a cup of Earl grey being set before her on the coffee table "My lady Lambadelta, you honor us with you appearance here. May I interest you to a snack of cheesecake, or would you prefer it if I offered you a scone to match with that of your dear friend?" he looked over not barely 5 feet across from her to see Kyoya giving the said treat over to the 'other guest'.

She had emotionless eyes, purple hair, a black and white gothic Lolita dress that was only adorned with a giant blue bow; Lady Bernkastel was here also.

An array of gasps was heard from the now-useless by stander crowd, wondering how on earth she got there in the first place. The twins in particular were looking around for open windows or hidden doors.

Lambadelta gasped also "Yes! Yes! I want a scone like Bern's too! But make mine cuter!" she said, pointing at the treat that was now half-way into Bernkastel' mouth as she took one tiny bite after another, only pausing to take sip of the plum tea Kyoya gave her.

"Here! This bunny one is cute right?" Honey appeared at Lambadelta' s side, holding the scone of a cute bunny face with a lop-sided ear.

Lambadelta stared at Honey intensely, causing the smile to disappear from his features, but that was quickly replaced with shock upon a sudden tight embrace from the lady "Oooooooooh! He is just so cute~! Hey, Bern, how would you like to have this cuddly teddy bear in one of our games!" She hugged him more, as Bernkastel set down her cup and inspected the poor victim of her friend's fancies.

Only upon a moment of inspection she said "He would be ripped apart far too quickly with that small frame…" she said it with a dull voice that made the by-standers shiver for some reason at the woman's seeming bored-ness at the bloody concept she seemed to perceive.

"Actually, master, Honey-sempai is a master in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, and, like you, he is even more ferocious when he is awoken to early from a nap." Kyoya stated, referring to the woman's cat-likeness of her value of a good nap/rest.

"Is that so?"

"I would believe him to be a formidable opponent…" All of a sudden, the atmosphere got darker as a grin appeared on Kyoya' s face—a evil, menacing grin that he normally reserved for his foul mood upon the various ways the members can summon from him at (bad) times…for whatever reason, they noticed, the Dark Lord side of Kyoya was appearing before the same lady he is now serving, who now—as they notice, shared the same malicious grin he now had as she thought of some dark (bloody) concept of a game within her mind.

Meanwhile, as the crowd was frightfully entranced on that scene of dark yet-to-be-seen-horror, the other half of the room was not quite so dark as Lambadelta was laughing at something Tamaki said, or rather, the cowardly face of him as he said it as he tried to not appear any different within the very presence of the Dark Lord and his even worse master of a Dark Lady that held the title of the cruelest.

"Tamaki, you truly charm me with your childish mannerisms, you truly do!" She proclaimed, while eying her dear friend with her furniture that could attain any information or detail she wished, all the while analyzing everything she desired him to. It was an odd to find him to be the best frond of her own furniture whose sole purpose is to be charming and "cutily(-ish)" awesome.

She grinned a bit as she said "Hey, Bern….how about we play a chess game right now?" she too, now had a childishly-devilish grin upon her face.

-x-

"Hey, Haruhi, I thought you were still mourning your distant cousin's death. So why are you here?" Hikaru raised his brow a bit.

"The time for mourning ended a week ago. It's not like I'll mourn a person that distant for more than that." Haruhi said, apparently believing that the concept of death is over dramatized by the rich.

"But it's only May 1st!"

"What are you talking about its June the 1st." She said, looking at them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

How could time move so fast?...and how did Haruhi come so readily prepared for work anyhow?


End file.
